A thrust reverser of the bucket/target type has doors that can be moved from a stowed position to a deployed position so as to deflect at least a portion of the gases coming out of the gas turbine engine and create a braking force slowing down the aircraft. The deflected gases come from the by-pass flow or from both the by-pass flow and the core flow of the engine.
Challenges in the design of thrust reversers include the need to minimize weight and to provide the various parts within the smallest possible space. It will be appreciated that the actuators, door pivots and pivot arms of a thrust reverser must fit within the envelope provided between the outer mold line (OML) and inner mold line (IML) of the nacelle and thrust reverser.
Traditionally, these components are relatively bulky, and thus a significant envelope or space is required between OML and IML to accommodate them, resulting in a larger nacelle outer surface results and increased drag, in comparison to a nacelle without a thrust reverser. Therefore, the pivots and mounting of the thrust reverser doors is one area where improvements are possible.